marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-11080)
| Relatives = Susan Storm Richards (wife, possibly deceased); Franklin Richards (son, deceased); Valeria Richards (daughter, deceased); Johnny Storm (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-11080 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Maberry; Goran Parlov | First = Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher #1 | HistoryText = After Spider-Man unexpectedly ate the Rhino, the Fantastic Four subdued him and put him in a cage for further examination. Reed than gathered together a group of scientists consisting of himself, Hank Pym, Hank McCoy and T'Challa to study Spider-Man's condition. It wasn't long before they discovered that Spider-Man was infected with a virus that altered his DNA, making him more predatorial and desiring human meat. This frightened Reed since a mutation on the genetic level means they may be too far behind to fix things. As they continued their research, more cases like Spider-Man's started to pop up in New York City. However, they viewed it as a global threat, believing that the time it took to develop could have allowed it to spread before they realized it existed. Wolverine, who had been helping them out, would later discover that the plague had gone far past New York. Eventually, they had learned that the cause of the plague was the release of a chemical called Survivor 118, which had recently been smuggled into the country, and according to police reports, the Punisher dissrupted it. Wolverine found him and discovered that he had been splashed with Survivor 118. Reed asked Wolverine to bring Frank in for blood and tissue samples, but shortly after, Ben Grimm and Hank McCoy succumbed to the virus, released Spider-Man, knocked Reed out and devoured Hank Pym. The Punisher killed Beast but Spider-Man was able to escape. They then fought Ben and his infected allies Thundra and Red She-Hulk. Ben and Thundra eventually fled but they were able to capture Red She-Hulk. Their next course of action was to escape to New Jersey with a sample of the Punisher's blood where Reed had a warehouse of old equipment. However, the Thing informed the the Hulk about the scientist's attempts to find a cure and asked for his help. A group of heroes led a convoy of scientists across the Goethal's Bridge and held back the Hulk's army until Reed and his scientists could escape. However, their rescue ships had not yet reached New Jersey, so instead Luke Cage went to get trucks, which would take three to four hours. However, the Hulk and his army were getting closer and closer and they needed more time. Thankfully, Wolverine, the Punisher, Captain America and Deadpool were able to give them the time they needed. From Alaska Reed and T'Challa worked to find a cure. Doctor Doom offered one to the remaining Avengers in New York but Reed advised against trusting him. The Avengers eventually agreed to take his help in the form of his Doomstones, stones of his own making that would suppress the plague in an infected person's body. Reed and T'Challa were still weary of Doom, so a Doomstone was sent to them for study. After studying it, they found that they were correct in not trusting Doom, as the Doomstones can be controlled by Doom and turn the wearer into a cannibal instantly. The stones were activated, turning almost everyone in New York City, aside from Hawkeye, the Punisher and Black Widow, into cannibals. Hawkeye would eventually kill Doctor Doom. At some point, Reed, T'Challa and the other scientists moved operations to the North Pole. Almost two years later, Reed, T'Challa and the other scientists started him trials. | Powers = Seemingly those of Reed Richards (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family